Si le rêve devenait réalité
by x-SweetHeart-x
Summary: Lilianne, purement Québécoise, Fanatic de Twilight, débarque à Forks. Certaine que tous cela n'est que fiction, elle à quand même l'espérance de retrouver les Cullens. Elle ne sera surement pas déçu... Fiction de toute les Fan de twilight!
1. Prologue

°Prologue

Déménager. Je n'avais jamais pensé cette perspective. Surtout pas dans un autre pays où l'on parlait une autre langue que la mienne. Mais ce fut ce soir là que mes parents m'annoncèrent la nouvelle. Ma mère avait reçu une offre d'emplois à Port Angeles, une ville de l'état de Washington au États-Unis. Une partie de moi était désespérer et ne voulait pas quitter la ville où j'avais grandis en laissant derrière moi mes amies, mais l'autre, était exciter a l'idée de s'installer dans la petite ville principale de mon livre préférer. Je m'étais réfugié dans ma chambre pour y penser. Je venais tous juste de commencer mon 3e secondaire qu'il fallait, que deux semaine après, je m'exile dans l'endroit le plus pluvieux au monde. Et ce système de scolarité ne m'allait pas du tout. Me savoir en 9e plutôt qu'en 3e me faisait paraitre trop vieille. Je soupirai, me brancha sur mon ordinateur que je venais tout juste de m'acheter avec mes économies. Maintenant, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Ce portable allait me permettre de garder contact avec mes amies.

Ceux-ci me trouvèrent plutôt nerveuse quand je leur parlai sur MSN, mais je ne leur dit rien. Je voulais leur dire de vive voix. Cette nuit la, je ne fermai que l'œil très tard, anxieuse a l'idée de leur dire les plans de mes parents. Le matin, je me réveillai un point dans le ventre et m'habilla avec une de ces lenteurs qui ne m'était pas familière. J'avalai que quelque cuillères de céréale et alla à l'école en me disant que je la reverrai plus, bientôt. Maussade, je rangeai mes livres tranquillement dans mon casier jusqu'à ce qu'une bombe brune me saute dessus en guise de bonjour.

_-Amandine!_ criai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Mon amie française éclata de son rire qui allait tant me manquer et me fit un sourire espiègle. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur elle, les larmes aux yeux, et la serra contre moi.

_-Oh que tu vas me manquer Amandine!_ chuchotai-je pour moi-même, mais elle perçu quand même mes paroles.

_-Tu pars?! _

Venant de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais dit, je me mordis la lèvre et me détacha lentement d'elle avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien qui était inquiet. Comment le lui annoncer? Cette question galopait en rond dans ma tête.

_-Bah… à vrai dire… je déménage…_

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds pendant à peu près 1 minute.

_-QUOI?!_ me cria-t-elle surprise. _Où ça?!_

_-À… à Forks…_ répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre derechef, devinant sa réaction.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent de surprise et je reculai d'un pas pour éviter son explosion.

_-A FORKS?! AVEC EDWARD?!Sans moi!! _ S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux planquer aux lèvres.

_-C'est pas des farces Amandine! Je déménage vraiment…Et Edward n'existe même pas… _

Son sourire s'évanouie et elle me regarda tristement. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour ce convainque que c'était faux et tourna les talons. C'est en un grand soupire que je commençai à me frapper la tête sur ma porte de casier. Une longue semaine m'attendait…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Respecter le Copyright s'il vous plais!  
Tous ce qui arrive à Lilianne dans l'histoire m'est déjà arriver à moi. En faite... Lilianne c'est mon physique et ma personnalité! xD

Pour vous faciliter la tache… vous pouvez me demander une image de celui-ci dans les Review ;-)

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

°Chapitre 1

Non mais… Quel est le but de prendre l'auto pour faire 2 jours et 6 heures de route jusqu'à destination? Je poussai encore la valise qui n'arrêtait pas de me tomber dessus à chaque tournant et jura assez bas pour que mes parents ne m'entendent pas. Je fermai les yeux en rejetant la tête par en arrière et demandai pour la centième fois si nous étions bientôt rendus. Un soupire de contentement sortit de ma bouche quand ma mère m'annonça que oui. Ils étaient 20h, et je n'avais pas dormir de la nuit, j'étais crever. Et comble du malheur, à Forks il était seulement 17h. Le décalage allait me tuer.

La voiture ce gara enfin devant notre nouvelle maison entourer de forêt. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup de pied et sortit de la Saturne bleu en m'étirant. J'étais au paradis de pouvoir enfin me mouvoir comme je le voulais. Connaissant ma grand curiosité, mon père me tandis les clés de notre nouveaux logis et je m'y précipiter non sans trébucher a de nombreuse reprise dans les marche du paver. Je jetai un coup d'œil autours de moi et montai rapidement à l'étage pour voir ma chambre. Elle était rouge et blanche, comme je l'avais demandé. Mes meubles allaient maintenant s'accorder avec les murs, dans mon ancienne chambre, ils juraient avec les teintes verdâtres des murs. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison au moins trois fois, je sortis dehors en criant à mes parents que j'allais observer les lieux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'aventurais un peu dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que la pénombre s'installe. Je rentrai en espérant que la maison soit prête à me recevoir et mes vœux furent exaucer. Ma mère m'accosta quand je rentrai silencieusement.

_-Alors, qu'à tu vu d'intéressant?_ me demanda-t-elle.

-_Oh… Du vert… Un peu de brun … mais surtout du vert! _dis-je sans grand intérêt.

Elle me sourit et retourna à son livre tandis que je montai l'escalier quatre à quatre. J'ouvris la porte a grande voler et me laissa tomber sur ma couette rouge. Je soupirai et m'endormit sans en être consciente tellement j'étais exténuer.

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillai tôt ce jour la… Très tôt. Vers les 5h du matin environ. Je m'étirai et alla prendre ma douche et me changer. Vêtu d'un simple Jeans ¾ et d'une camisole, je descendis et m'assis devant la tv. Rien. Tout était en pur anglais. Je grognai et fermai la tv. En me levant d'un bond, je me cognai le genou sur la petite table basse mais je n'en tien pas compte, habituer de m'infliger ce type de blessure. J'ouvris la porte à grande voler pour respirer l'air frais. Comparer à mon bon vieux Québec, il faisait chaud pour un mois de septembre, je souris et aperçue le camelot qui venait porter le journal du matin. Il me dévisagea, surement parce qu'il trouvait que j'étais folle de sortir si peu habiller, mais je n'en tu pas compte et m'empoigna du journal de ses mains avec un grand sourire.

Je le jetai sur le divan pour mon petit papa et me dirigea vers notre nouvelle cuisine. Ayant une faim de loup, il me vint l'idée de faire des crêpes typiquement Québécoise avec du vrai sirop d'érable. J'éparpillai un peu partout de la pate mais je m'assurai de bien nettoyer pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de mes parents. Je fini par les faire cuire sans me bruler, malgré ma grande maladresse. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que je ne m'eu jamais coupé ou bruler ou casser quelque chose. J'étais une vrai casse-cou et je cherchai toujours le danger… mais m'en sortait toujours avec juste quelque égratignure et bleu.

Je mangeai dans le silence de la maison en laissant quelques crêpes de coté pour mes parents et me dirigeai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon portable pour parler à mes amis, en ce beau dimanche. Comme je mis attendait, la majorité était en ligne, sauf les lève tard. Là-bas il était 9h et tout le monde me sautai dessus pour me parlai. J'allai en premier vérifier mes courriels et fut surprise en constatant que mon grand-frère de 18 ans, qui était maintenant au cégep et séjournait chez mes grands-parents, m'eu envoyé un message. Je lui répondis avec enthousiasme et soupirai en pensant que la journée allait être longue.

oOoOoOo

Et j'avais totalement raison. Je m'ennuyais déjà a mourir dans ce coin perdu! J'avais fait deux fois le tour du quartier et avais supporté les regards curieux de mes voisins… Voisins, oui, si ont considère le vingt mètre d'arbre qui séparait deux maisons. J'avais relut pour la dixième fois ma série préférer (_Fascination, Tentation_ et _Hésitation_) dans la petite, minuscule clairière qui se trouvais devant chez moi et avait parlé à mes amies sur MSN. Il n'était que 20h mais moi j'étais déjà morte. Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit espérant trouver le sommeille, mais malheureusement, il ne vint pas. L'angoisse de ma première journée à ma nouvelle école anglaise était là, bien présente. Je le savais! Car la nervosité me donnait des maux d'estomacs… ce qui me faisait aller souvent au petit coin. C'était la 5e fois que j'y allais et je me jurai que s'était la dernière. J'essayai de penser à autre chose en écoutant de la musique, le cd d'_Hedley, _mais je ne réussis qu'à fermer l'œil à 23h, pour moi… il était 2h du matin.

oOoOoOo

_-Réveille-toi, espèce de marmotte! _commanda une voix.

Je me sentis secouer par des mains froides et je grognais en rabantant ma couette par-dessus ma tête pour dormir encore un peu. Un soupire, des pas exaspérer, et je me retrouvai sans couette. Je me relevai d'un bond en poussant un cri de surprise quand la brise vint chatouiller mes bras nu. J'aperçus ma mère au pied de mon lit, couette en main, l'air décourager. Un autre grognement parvint de ma gorge et je me levai pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide qui allait me réveiller.

Toilette fini, j'attachai mes cheveux châtains clairs en deux nattes, passa un doigt fin sur les cernes qui se dessinaient sous mes yeux noisettes et alla m'habiller. Cela me prit du temps à choisir quoi porter. Mais j'optai enfin pour une petite jupe blanche avec un t-shirt violet. Je préparai mes affaires dans mon sac et descendis en bas pour voir si la température était d'accord avec mon choix vestimentaire. Heureusement, elle accepta, enfin… Pour une Québécoise comme moi! Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et me servit un bol de céréale mais n'y toucha guère. Une boule dans mon estomac m'en empêchait. Ma mère réussis tout de fois à me convaincre d'apporter une tranche de pain si j'aurais un petit creux rendu à l'école.

Je m'emparai de mon sac et sortit de la maison. Allez à l'école à pied ne m'amusais guère et c'est un des raisons pourquoi je trainais les pieds, la deuxième était simplement que j'étais exténué. Je me maudis de n'avoir que ma frange pour cacher mon visage de tout les regards qui se posaient sur moi. Non seulement, ils trouvaient bizarre que je m'habille si peu, mais ils devaient aussi se demandé qui j'étais, étant donner la grandeur de la ville, tout le monde devait ce connaitre. L'école était à 10 minutes de marche de chez moi, mais avec ma lenteur, cela me pris 15 minutes. Je me figeais devant l'école, les yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas un bâtiment, mais pleins de petites maisons qui devaient servir de classe. Du jamais vu. C'était quelque chose des plus bizarres. Et personne n'avait de casier. On était obliger de porter nos sacs toute la journée avec nous. Je soupirai, jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel nuageux pour prier Dieu, et me dirigea vers se qui semblait le secrétariat. La secrétaire me regarda bizarrement, surement mes habits encore une fois, et elle marmonna des mots que je ne saisis.

-Tu dois être Lilianne Roberval? me demanda-t-elle dans un anglais parfais.

-Oh… Euh… oui… répondis-je, choquer par comment elle avait prononcé mon nom.

Elle me présenta mon horaire et une feuille donc je devais faire signer mes professeurs. Comme quand Bella était arrivé à la même école. Je me mordis la lèvre en découvrant la ressemblance mais je ne fis pas de remarque. Je jurai en Français, quand je découvris mes cours, ce qui mal à l'aise la secrétaire et prit congé d'elle. Quand je sortis du bâtiment, la cours était maintenant bondé d'élève et la plus pars me dévisagèrent bêtement se qui m'empourpra. Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours, espagnol, en silence. J'avais bien hâte d'entendre l'accent que les anglais allaient prendre, eux qui étaient incapable de rouler les r. La classe était déjà remplis à mon arriver mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je présenter ma fiche au professeur qui me regarda un moment puis me demanda.

-Hablas Español? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Si, hablo Español, dis-je de mon mieux en lui rendant son sourire.

Je m'assis sur le banc qu'elle me pointait, tout en prenant soins de regarder devant moins pour éviter des yeux curieux. Je sortis mon cahier de note et mon étui et attendit que la cloche de malheurs sonne pour annoncer le début des cours. Je me débrouillais bien en espagnol, enfin… mieux que la plus pars dans la classe. À de nombreuse reprise, j'étais obligé de mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon hilarité quand je les entendais dire des mots composer de r. Elle me posa une question une fois, lorsque je n'écoutais guère et je répondis rapidement, avec une bonne prononciation. Les élèves de la classe se regardèrent, surpris de me voir si bien rouler mes r. Ils ignoraient sans doute mes origines et je ne m'en plains pas.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je sursautai en laissant tomber mon étui par terre. Je soupirai. La malchance en avait après moi. Mais bon, s'était surtout la faute de ma grande maladresse. Je me penchai et commençai à ramasser mes crayons, soudain, une main s'ajouta à la mienne. Je relevai la tête pour faire face à une brunette qui abordait un grand sourire. Ses cheveux friser était retenue en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus contrastaient avec sa tignasse et ses points de rousseurs. Je fronçai les sourcils quand elle me tendit mon étui et que je la pris avec précaution.

-Merci… marmonnais-je, évidemment surprise par sa spontanéité.

-De rien! Tu dois être nouvelle non?

« Non! C'est la première fois en trois semaines que tu me vois dans ta classe mais non je ne suis pas nouvelle! » C'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui lancer…Mais les mots me manquaient.

-Oui… Lily Roberval, me présentais-je à voix basse.

-C'est français non? Moi c'est Miley McFear!

Son enthousiasme m'impressionna, mais je n'en fis aucun commentaire. Elle m'accompagna à mon cours de math, vu qu'elle avait le même horaire que moi, à quelques exceptions près. Je présentai de nouveaux la fiche au professeur, il la signa, et sans plus de commentaire, m'envoya m'assoir au fond de la classe. Un jeune homme du nom de William Walter était assis à coter de moi. Il me salua, se présenta et ne m'adressa plus la parole, ce que j'appréciai. J'essayai d'écouter mais les notions changent dans différente langue. Par exemple, exposant devient exhibitor etc. Le temps passait trop lentement à mon gout. 2 minutes avant la fin, je fourrai mes trucs dans mon sac et compta les secondes avant la cloche. Quand celle-ci sonna, je me levai vivement, balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et sortit de la salle d'une démarche furtive. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, finalement Forks n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Pas de vampire comme Edward et Alice, et pas d'aventure. L'école était même pire qu'à Québec. C'était un trou perdu voilà tout. Je regardai mes pieds pour être certaine de ne pas m'enfarger dedans quand quelque chose de glaciale effleura mon bras. Je me raidis, me tournai pour regardai derrière moi, mais il n'y avait personne. J'avais surement imaginé ce contact subtil. Miley arriva d'un bond à coter de moi et me demanda si je mangeais avec elle. Je lui répondis par la négativité avec un sourire désoler et tourna les talons pour sortir à l'extérieur.

J'ai toujours détesté le soleil. J'aimais la pluie car pour moi, s'était une représentation comme quoi il n'y avait pas que nous les humains qui pouvaient être triste par notre vie minable, la terre aussi. Le soleil par contre, rendait joyeux, quand dans ce monde, ils y avaient tant de malheurs sur qui s'abattre et ce n'était pas le soleil qui allait les régler. Le ciel était toujours aussi nuageux mais ils faisaient chauds. Je regardai autours de moi et aperçut un arbre à plusieurs branches. Je pris la route vers celui-ci et entrepris de l'escalader. Plusieurs branche me grafignèrent mais je m'en fichais royalement. Assez haute à mon goût, je m'assis sur une branche, les pieds pendant dans le vide, et accrocha mon sac par la ganse à une autre branche. Quand je vous disais que je cherchais le danger…

Je sortis de mon sac le dîner que m'avait préparé ma mère et commença sa dégustation dans les airs. J'adorais cette sensation de légèreté quand nous étions en hauteur. J'adorais tous ce qui pouvait me mettre en danger. La vitesse, courir jusqu'à trébucher, faire des prouesses de gymnastique, me pendre dans les airs, faire des roues dans la rue, bref j'adorais l'adrénaline. La vue était extraordinaire, on pouvait voir tous ce qui ce passais dans la cours. Mon regard se porta dans le stationnement. Je m'étouffai quand j'aperçusse une Volvo argenté. Comme celle d'Edward. Je réussis à reprendre une respiration normale et à continuer à manger. Tout le monde pouvait posséder ce type de voiture après tout,

Quand j'aperçu quelques personne partir de la cafétéria, je su qu'il était temps de dire au revoir à mon arbre. Avant, je m'emparer d'une feuille et inscrivit «Propriété De Lilianne Roberval» en pure français. Je pliai la feuille et la glissa dans un trou dans le bois de l'arbre. Je fis d'abord tomber mon sac, ce qui arracha des cris de surprises à des élèves, et un sourire à moi, puis, je sautai pour atterrir sur mes deux pieds sur le gazon frais. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur mes lèvres et me dirigeai vers le gymnaste où avait lieu mon cours d'édu. Je plaignais ceux qui allais être avec moi, car non seulement, ils allaient perdre, mais j'allais leurs infliger de nombreuse blessure.

Je tendis la fiche à mon prof d'éducation physique, qui la signa et me tendis un uniforme que j'allai enfiler. Football. Ça promettait. Je fis équipe avec William, Miley, et un certain Watson Carley. Ce fut moi qui fus le Centre en premier. J'envoyai le ballon… sur la tête de Watson. Après que je me fusse excusé, on changea de poste. Après trois «Hot» je fis un 5,45 intérieur et Miley me lança le ballon que j'attrapai. Je commençai à courir comme un guépard pour faire un toucher mais, comme j'allais trop vite… Je trébuchai à 1 verge du but. Quand nous fûmes à la défensive, je me jetai sur la personne qui avait attrapé le ballon mais, elle m'évita et je fis des roulades dans le gazon.

Le cours arrêta enfin, mais, je fus contente que mes coéquipiers ne fussent pas fâcher contre moi, ils plutôt heureux d'avoir rit un bon coup. Avec un sourire gêner je m'excusai encore et alla me changer pour aller à mon prochain cours, donc je ne fus qu'accompagné de Watson. L'anglais fut le plus pénible. Mon professeur me posai pleins de question donc j'ignorais les réponses et fus obliger de répondre n'importe quoi.

À la fin de celui-ci, l'enseignant vint à ma rencontre et me demanda si j'avais besoins de cours privé. Je répondis que non et que mes réponse étais dû à la nervosité du premier jour. La journée était enfin finie et je pouvais enfin retourner au Français qui régnait dans ma maison. En sortant dehors, j'entendis Watson greloter alors qu'il avait une veste par-dessus son chandail. Je rigolais un peu de lui, heureuse que ce ne fut pas moi qui me ridiculise.

-Tu n'as pas froid toi?! se surpris Watson en regardant mes manches courtes.

-Un jour, je t'emmènerais au Québec en Hivers! Là tu auras une raison de te plaindre du froid.

-Je te signale qu'ici aussi on a de la neige! me répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Oh! Mais pas des bancs de neige de 2 mètres de hauteur! Juste quelques centimètres…

Le laissant là, ébahît, je le quitter pour retourner vers mon nouveau chez moi. Je dû lutter contre mes paupières qui se fermait toute seules. Le bruit d'une auto me fit sursauter quand la Volvo rutilante passa à coté de moi. J'aurai juré avoir vu des cheveux cuivrés…

Je poussai la porte de ma maison en annonçant à tout le monde mon arriver. Mon regard s'arrêta cependant sur la voiture étrangère qui ce tenait dans la rue, et je trébucher dans le cadre de porte. Un bras m'attrapa avant que je me fracasse la tête sur le mur et me remit debout. Je jurai contre ma maladresse et leva mon regard sur mon sauveur qui rigolait.

-_Toujours aussi maladroite, Lily?_ me dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Devant moi ce tenait mon cousin que je n'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. Super bon au Baseball, il était allé étudier dans une université au États-Unis je ne sais pu trop où. Étienne abordait toujours ses cheveux noir bouclé et ses yeux blagueur d'une couleur noisette, comme tous les membres de ma famille. Il m'avait manqué énormément, et sans y réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras pour le serrer contre moi. Il avait une tête de plus que moi, ce qui m'exaspérait énormément.

-_Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?!_ m'empressai-je de demander.

-_J'était à Québec de passage, et comme je devais passer par Seattle pour retourner à Portland, je me suis dis, «Tiens, pourquoi n'irais-je pas saluer ma petite cousine préférer?»_

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand je l'étreignis encore une fois. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Lorsque j'en avais 7 et lui 13, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je me jetai à sa jambe en le suppliant de rester. Je ne lâchais prise que quand il me disait qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, mais c'était un pur et simple mensonge. C'est temps là me manquait, comme toute ma famille d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai verrais plus que probablement 2 fois par année et c'était dur à assumer.

Je retirai mes bras autours de son cou en entendant des petits pas feutrer qui s'approchais dans ma direction. Je poussai un cri de surprise en voyant un Berger des Shetland (enfin, une partit de son sang appartenait à cette race). Son poil mi-long mi-court était noir et blanc mais son museau et ses pâtes était un peu recouvert de brun. Il était plus petit (son museau aussi, jamais je n'aurais supporté avoir un chien à long museau!) que les pures races mais avait fier allure tout de même. Le chien s'approcha de moi, langue sortit, la queue ballotant, tout heureux. Je laissai tomber mon sac et m'accroupie près de Tucson, mon chien. Je le serrai contre moi. J'avais cru jamais ne le revoir quand j'ai du quitter Montréal. Mais maintenant il était devant moi et je pouvais sentir ses poils doux contre ma joue.

Il me lécha la joue quand je levai un regard remplis de remercîment à mon cousin. Je venais tout juste de comprendre. Étienne s'était taper tous se long chemin avec Tucson juste pour moi. Je l'adorais! Et jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier. J'avais les larmes aux yeux quand il rigola. Mautadine de sentimentale que j'étais! Je grognais et, croyant que je voulais jouer, Tuc's m'imitât. Il devait avoir envie de bouger, pauvre de lui, coincé dans une auto quand on était un si jeune chien. Je tournai la tête vers ma mère qui m'observait en silence et me fit signe d'y aller. Je me levai, m'empara du collier qui trainait par terre, et entreprit à le mettre au cou du chien. J'y accrochai la laisse, me leva et repartit dehors pour faire découvrir les lieux à mon compagnon. Il s'élança à quatre patte et je dû courir pour le rattraper.

La promenade ne dura pas longtemps. Seulement 15 minutes. Je ne connaissais pas les lieux et je ne coulais pas m'égarer dans cette jungle touffu. Je rencontrer quelques un de mes camarades et les salua poliment. Quand je rentrai, Étienne était assis sur l'une des marches du pavé et feuilletait un livre. Je m'approchai de lui silencieusement et je failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le titre du bouquin qu'il tenait en main. _Révélation_! Le quatrième livre de ma série! Moi qui l'attendais depuis longtemps en français! Je poussai un cri et me précipitai pour lui arracher ma bible des mains. Pour une deuxième fois, je le serrai contre moi en le remerciant. Cette journée n'allait pas être si terrible que ça finalement…

Mon cousin resta pour la nuit à la maison, et je du lui prêter ma chambre, le lit de la chambre d'ami étant trop petit pour lui. Je ne refusai pas, je lui devais bien cela après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi, petite intrépide. Je m'endormis tôt se soir là. Le flanc chaud de Tucson dans mon dos était réconfortant et le stresse qui planait sur moi avait disparu. Mais surtout, j'étais éreinté. Une autre grosse journée m'attendait demain…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Respecter le Copyright s'il vous plaît!  
Désolé pour les erreurs, j'avais déjà mis en ligne les premiers chapitres quand je me suis aperçu de toutes les fautes qu'il y avait dans mon texte!  
J'ai oublié de le préciser mais les paroles en italiques sont celles qui sont dites en Français.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait le commentaire que Lily ressemble beaucoup mais beaucoup à Bella, peut-être sur certains points, mais en avançant dans l'histoire vous verrez qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça…

Bonne Lecture! =D

°Chapitre 2

Je me trouvai dans une pièce sombre. Couchée. Comme si je m'étais assoupie à cet endroit. Je me redressai et me rendis compte que je n'étais habillée qu'en maillot de bain. La honte! Une chance que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir… du chocolat! Je sentis mes yeux s'éclaircirent et j'ouvris la bouche pour me délecter de se goût onctueux. Mais malheureusement, ça ne goutait exactement… rien. Le chocolat ne me tachait pas ce qui me surprenait. J'entrepris de me lever en entendant mon chien japper. Il ne jappait jamais d'habitude, sauf si le téléphone sonnait, car les ondes lui donnaient mal aux oreilles. On avait eux de la difficulté à cause de ça. Vu qu'il ne jappait pas, il ne pouvait nous avertir quand il voulait allez dehors pour faire ses besoins. Donc, on l'avait dressé pour qu'il puisse sonner une clochette suspendue à la poigner de la porte. Quand on entendait le tintement, on lui ouvrait la porte pour qu'il aille se soulager.

Revenons à nos moutons… Je commençai à marcher à sa rencontre mais en voyant qu'il s'éloignait, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et détalai comme une gazelle dans sa direction. Soudain, une ombre sauta devant moi. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme et il me fixa de ses yeux rouges… Le nom de James flottait dans mon esprit. Je reculai et il avança d'un pas dans ma direction. Je tournai les talons et détalai dans le noir. Il ne pleuvait plus du chocolat, non… maintenant, il pleuvait du sang. Rien de pire pour exciter un vampire. Partout où j'allais, James ce retrouvait devant moi. La course se fini quand il attrapa mes bras par derrière et plongea sa tête dans la courbe de mon cou. Il renifla un bon coup avant de planter ses dents dans ma chair.

Je me redressai d'un bon et me cognai la tête sur le plafond qui s'inclinait comme le toit de ma maison.

_-Oh! Mais la vache!_ jurai-je en plaquant mes mains sur mon front.

Je respirai un bond coup en m'apercevant que je n'avais fait qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve… Un halètement me fit tourner la tête et je m'aperçu que Tucson me regardait, tête accotée sur mon lit.

Je lui fis un sourire des plus rassurants et lui tapotai doucement la tête. Je repoussai d'un coup sec la couette trop légère à mon goût et sortis du lit. Une grimace m'échappa quand mes pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol gelé. Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et poussai la porte en douceur. Connaissant mon cousin, il devait surement faire la grâce matinée. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il n'était pas la. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers mon garde-robe. J'en ouvris la porte et en sortis un Jeans cigarette de couleur pâle et un T-shirt moulant noir où s'étendait des tache de peinture flash. C'était simple mais je ne voulais pas attirer les regards sur moi encore une fois. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain avant que ma mère le fasse et me douchai en prenant tout mon temps. Une fois sortis, je secouai mes cheveux pour ôter le surplus d'eau et les peigner mais ne fis rien de plus. J'étais une fille naturel, pas de maquillage, pas de talon haut, pas de bijoux et surtout, je ne passais pas une heure durant pour me passer le fer plat.

Ceci fait, je m'habillai et sortis de la salle de bain pour aller prendre mon déjeuner. Ce n'est que rendu en bas que je m'aperçu qu'Étienne était partit sans me laisser un mot, et un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Un bol de céréale cette fois me bourra complètement. Puis, je couru dans ma chambre pour retirer mon Ipod que j'avais du recharger, fatigué par son long voyage en auto. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de musique, et hier fut un très grand sacrifice que de me séparer de lui. Un coup d'œil à mon cadran me fit comprendre que j'allais être en retard si je ne me dépêchais pas. Mais, comble de malheurs, c'est à ce moment que Tucson décida que c'était l'heure d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin pour se soulager. Avec un grognement, je lui ouvris la porte et m'emparai d'un sac de plastique, étant certaine qu'il n'allait pas que faire un numéro 1. Mon chien passa une longue minute à renifler le terrain pour trouver le bon endroit où laisser sa trace. Quand il fini enfin par faire ce qu'il avait à faire, je m'emparai des excréments comme une bonne vieille habituée. Je le fis entrer, jetai le sac de plastique dans les poubelles, m'emparai de mon sac puis sortis, tous ça en moins de 10 secondes. C'est d'un pas rapide que je me rendis à l'école. J'enviais tous ceux qui avaient une auto. Il n'avait pas à courir 1 km, certain d'être en retard. Je fis une grimace quand William me fit un salut de la fenêtre de sa voiture, ce trouvant probablement très drôle. Bref, je me fis la promesse de le viser comme étant mon souffre-douleur en édu. J'arrivai en classe juste avant la cloche et sautai sur ma chaise pour enfin reprendre mon souffle.

L'après-midi passa comme un escargot qui partait du Mexique pour aller en Antarctique. Je ne fis pas de gaffe ce qui m'étonna jusqu'en cours de Math. Je fixai l'horloge, impatiente d'aller rejoindre mon arbre, en me balançant sur les deux pattes arrière de ma chaise. Je me mordillais la lèvre, vieille manie que je n'avais pas réussis à me débarrasser, tout simplement parce que je ne m'en rendais pas compte quand je le faisais. Un «Psitt» qui se croyais être subtile me fit sursauter et je basculai par en arrière. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai par terre, perdu, entourée de rire. William se tordait sur sa chaise tellement il trouvait la situation drôle. Je lui adressai un regard noir et me relevai en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Un bleu allait s'ajouter à ma collection. Je remis en place ma chaise en soupirant et me rassit comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait vraiment que je me venge de William, il s'était moqué de moi deux fois en moins d'une journée, inacceptable! Je fus soulagée quand la cloche sonna enfin et je rassemblai mes effets personnels. Comme je m'y attendais, Miley vint se poster devant moi et me posa la même question qu'hier.

-Tu manges avec nous?

-Désoler, mais la semaine prochaine il annonce de la pluie alors je profite du …. Beau temps… répondis-je en lançant un coup d'œil au ciel ennuagé.

Je lui fis un sourire désoler et pris le chemin qui mène à mon arbre. Miley m'accompagna jusqu'à celui-ci en me posant un tas de question. Quand elle fit allusion à mes cheveux incroyablement lisses, j'éclatai d'un rire qui était tous sauf moqueur. Je lui répondis qu'ils étaient comme ça naturellement et que je n'avais pas besoin d'un fer plat. Elle me regarda avec envi et je lui fis un sourire compatissant en voyant ses cheveux qui formaient de magnifiques boucles. Elle me laissa au pied de mon ami et je commençai la monter de celui-ci. Je m'assis sur la même branche et refis la même routine qu'hier. Sauf à un petit détail. Je pouvais maintenant écouter ma musique! Danse de la joie! ... Peut être pas, je risquerais de tomber en bas de l'arbre, me brisé la colonne, être paralysée pour la vie, tomber dans un profond coma et ne plus jamais me réveiller… Mmmh… Ce n'est pas un risque que je veux prendre. Je m'empressai de mettre mes écouteurs et de mettre en marche le doux son que j'adorais. En même temps que je croquais dans mon sandwich au poulet, je fredonnai les paroles des chansons qui passaient le plus souvent possible en boucle dans mes oreilles. Dîner fini, je refis le même manège qu'hier, qui m'amusa encore autant, et prit le chemin en direction de mon cours de gym. William allait regretter d'être née…

oOoOoOo

C'est en riant et en se donnant une tape dans la main que Miley et moi quittâmes l'école en se souvenant des milles et un coups que nous avions fait subir à William pour se venger des centaines de fois qu'il nous avait fait honte. Même si cela ne faisait que 2 jours que je le connaissais, je savais déjà qu'il ne me rendrait pas la vie facile celui-là. À la demande générale de tous mes nouveaux petits copains de la vie, je restai un peu plus longtemps à l'école pour papoter avec eux. Assis dans l'herbe fraiche en indien juste sur le bord de la route où les voitures quittaient une à une l'école, je m'amusai comme une petite folle à faire rouler autours de mon doigt un brin de gazon. William assis à coté de moi m'observait faire sans rien dire tandis que Miley bavassait avec Watson, tout sourire.

-Je sais un peu parler français, c'est mon cousin qui m'a appris… me lança soudain William tout fier de lui. _J'ai pilé dans de la crotte. _'Parait que ça veut dire quelque chose du genre t'es la femme de ma vie…

Je le fixai un moment sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte. Alors là, il s'était vraiment fait duper… Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage et je partis dans un rire interminable. Ça, c'était trop drôle! La voila ma vengeance! Je sentis les trois regards de mes compagnons accrochés sur moi qui étais maintenant rendue couchée dans le gazon, pliée en deux, riant aux larmes. Je m'essuyai les yeux en me redressant, puis, je regardai William tout en empêchant un petit rire de sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

-Ça veut dire j'ai pilé dans de la crotte, idiot! déclarai-je, en rigolant encore de sa tronche qui s'était décomposé en l'apprenant et qui prenait une teinte rouge.

Miley et Watson se joignirent à mon rire tandis que William grommelait des jurons qui semblaient s'adressés à son cousin. Je me levai en rigolant encore et toujours, balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et saluai mes amis avant de repartir vers ma nouvelle petite maison.

oOoOoOo

Je poussai la porte de ma demeure après l'avoir déverrouillé. Mon "Bonjour" se perdit dans les pièces étrangement vides. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un petit chien pour m'accueillir. Je laissai tomber mon sac à coter des escaliers, vieille habitude qui déplait à ma mère, et marchai jusqu'à la cuisine. Un mot écrit noir sur orange flash, surement pour que je ne le manque pas de vue, ce qui était très réussis, m'attendait pour m'annoncer que mes parents allaient être en retard ce soir et que je n'allais pas avoir besoin de les attendre pour manger. Ne voulant pas me casser la tête, je sortis du congélateur de la lasagne congelée et la fourra dans le four micro-onde que j'enclenchai avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre pour réquisitionner mon portable. Je redescendis en trombe, oubliant totalement que je tenais sous le bras une machine fragile qui risquerait de ce brisé si je l'échappai. Je l'ouvris sur la table et allai chercher mon repas qui avait fini de chauffer. Prenant une fourchette, je m'installai devant mon ordi et pris une boucher trop rapidement : je me brulai la langue.

Je me connectai sur le merveilleux logicielle qu'était MSN et souris en constatant que bon nombre de mes amis Québécois était connectés. Je sursautai d'ailleurs quand la musique retentis pour m'annoncer que quelqu'un me parlait.

- . К o rii a ne. |»(L)| ; dit :

**Lily!!  
**.:: ..-L ii l y*** dit :  
_Koryy!!! _ **  
**- . К o rii a ne. |»(L)| ; dit :

**Pis, comment ça se passe à "Forks"?? **

.:: ..-L ii l y*** dit :

_Oh, comme un charme depuis que je me suis débarrassée de toi… =D  
_

Héhé, j'aime bien utiliser le sarcasme avec mes amis.

- . К o rii a ne. |»(L)| ; dit :_  
_**Haha! Moi aussi je t'aime! T'as rencontré les Cullen?  
**.:: ..-L ii l y*** dit :

_Oui! Justement je me maris avec Edward dans pas long!  
_- . К o rii a ne. |»(L)| ; dit :**  
Arrête Lily! J'suis sérieuse la! J'veux tout savoir! Sinon je viens te rejoindre…**

.:: ..-L ii l y*** dit :

_T'oserais pas?!  
_- . К o rii a ne. |»(L)| ; dit :_  
_**Oh que si!**_  
_.:: ..-L ii l y*** dit :_  
Bon d'accord… Ya pas de Cullen, c'est un trou perdu sans eux, et les gens sont sympa… contente?! _

- . К o rii a ne. |»(L)| ; dit :

**Ça c'est mieux! =D Mais bon… j'y vais… sinon ma sœur va me poignarder si je ne lui laisse pas l'ordi… J't'aime! **__

Que j'aime être seule dans ma maison et avoir mon ordi!

.:: ..-L ii l y*** dit :  
_B'zooo! _

Courte conversation mais intéressante... Après une demi-heure de conversation, je me déconnectai pour mettre la chanson Collide en boucle sur mon portable et montai le son. Je commençai à chanter tout en ramassant la pièce. Je devais avouer que ma voix n'était pas super super, mais au moins je chantais juste! Ceci fait, j'augmentai encore le volume et changeai de chanson pour une plus rythmer : All I ever wanted de Basshunter. Je montai sur une chaise tout en continuant de chanter tout en dansant. C'est dans ce même état que mes parents me retrouvèrent. Je les ignorai pendant un moment, pas du tout gênée qu'ils me voient dans cette position, mais fut obligée de les regarder quand ils m'adressèrent la parole. Ma mère m'ordonna de descendre de la chaise, tandis que mon père, hilare, déclara que je dansais comme une déesse. Grommelant et jurant contre eux, (gâcheurs de fun!) je m'emparai de mon ordi et montai dans ma chambre, Tucson sur les talons qui était tout beau, sortant d'un bon bain. Je fermai la porte et recommençai a danser, sautant sur mon lit et me laissant emporter par la musique, tellement que j'en oubliai de faire mes devoirs et fus obligée de les effectuer à 10 heure au soir.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore les jours de la semaine, se déroulèrent exactement comme les deux premiers, c'est-à-dire, lundi et mardi. Difficulté le matin à me lever (à cause du fichu décalage horaire de m****! ), arriver très juste à l'école, cours pour s'emmerder, refus à la demande de Miley (manger à sa table), quoiqu'à partir de jeudi elle se lassa de me le demander, dîner dans MON arbre (possessive je sais… ) encore des cours, retour à la maison, petite promenade avec mon chien, manger, négliger les devoirs et se coucher très tard. Je pus profiter de ma fin de semaine pour me reposer et rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé dans mes travaux scolaires, lire, manger, écouter Gossip Girl (série que j'ai acheté juste avant de partir et dont je suis tombée accro! Faut me comprendre, Nate et Dan sont trop… Beau! Je les adore! ) Bref, ce fut une fin de semaine plutôt tranquille. Il commença à pleuvoir le dimanche, ce ne fut pas une très grande surprise, mais cela annonçait ma trêve de mon amie l'arbre. Il allait falloir que je montre le bout du nez dans la cafétéria pour une première fois. Je me forçai à me coucher vers 9h, pour pouvoir me réveiller plus tôt, mais je ne m'endormis que vers 11h. Une porte qui claqua me réveilla le lendemain matin. Je gémis puis me forçai à me trainer les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

oOoOoOo

Bientôt le midi. L'aiguille de l'horloge avançait trop lentement à mon goût. Si seulement je pouvais faire avancer le temps… je manquerais tout les cours de math! C'est tellement ennuyant… surtout quand il faut que le prof répète une centaine de fois la même règle parce qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas compris… encore… et encore… et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'une personne daigne de lui dire que tout le monde à comprit et qu'il pouvait se taire, enfin! Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où tombait d'énormes goutes d'eau. Ah pluie, si fine et mouillée qui s'enfuit, elle ne voit pas où elle s'effondre, c'est sur nos tête quel … Quel… Bon ok! Je ne suis peut être pas très bonne en poésie mais c'est pour passer le temps! Il y en a qui on d'autre passe temps, comme voler les crayons de sa voisine par exemple. J'assommai un énième coup de cahier sur William qui avait tendu la main vers mon étui quand je ne regardais pas. Ahyaaa!! Lily est un ninja!!! Hum…Désoler… Donc je lançai un regard noir à Willychou qui se massait le bras, où il venait de recevoir le coup, et bonheur! Lorsque Mr. Pinston nous ramena à l'ordre, la cloche sonna! Je me levai d'un bond, ramassai mes choses avant que mon stupide ami le fasse avant moi et partis en prenant soin de le frapper avec mon sac.

Je m'avançai vers Miley avec un petit sourire qui signifiait : « Je sais que ça fait une semaine que tu me demandes la même question et que je te dis non, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le choix alors… elle est où la cafétéria? ». Elle m'accueillit avec sa joie naturelle, (impossible qu'elle soit fâchée cette fille là!) et me prit la main pour m'entrainer avec elle. Nous dûmes affronter la pluie, moi la savourant, elle la fuyant, dire que je pensais que les gens ici s'en foutaient car elle tombait 300 jours sur 365 le reste étant nuageux. Elle fini par pousser la porte et me faire signe d'entrer devant elle. Dès que je fus à l'intérieur, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de les repeigner tout en évitant soigneusement les regards qui se posaient sur moi au fur et à mesure qu'on m'apercevait. J'étais une inconnue pour ces habitués et je n'étais disons pas très à l'aise. Miley me prit le bras quand je mis en attendais le moins et me tira vers sa table où était déjà installé Watson et William. Je m'assis sur une chaise libre et sortis mon lunch de mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber par terre.

-La sourie sort de son trou, répliqua soudain Watson en me voyant apparaitre devant lui.

-Ohh!! Lily la sourie!! s'écria William, fier de m'avoir trouvé un surnom assez débile.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. dis-je sarcastiquement en tirant sur la patte de sa chaise à l'aide de mon pied ce qui le fit tomber.

Pendant que je riais de sa tronche accompagnée de Miley et Watson, je m'aperçu que de plus en plus de petite personne regardait dans ma direction, certain riait même en voyant Willy qui se relevait en se servant de la table comme appui.

-Il n'y a que moi qui les intéresse ou quoi? maugréai-je, les dents serrées et la tête baisser.

-Non, il y a eu aussi, fit Miley en pointant la porte d'un coup de menton.

J'osai lever mes yeux et me tournai pour voir de qui elle parlait. Pour réutiliser la phrase de Bella dans Fascination : C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes (ou plutôt un idiot une Happy-go-one et un.. normal quoi dans mon cas), que je les vis pour la première fois. Je m'étouffai avec la gorgé de jus que je venais de prendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là eu?! Ils n'étaient pas censés être des êtres mythiques qui n'existaient pas?! Non, bien sûr que non, ils devaient absolument se pointer le nez pour que des milliers de questions et interrogations m'envahissent. Je détournai aussitôt la tête quand j'entrevue la peau blanchâtre d'Alice qui sautillait en tirant par le bras un Jasper qui semblait souffrir affreusement. Comment ce faisait-il qu'aucune personne dans ce lycée, appart moi à ce qui parait, ne sache pas ce qu'ils étaient réellement? Un délire fou m'emparai, un de mes rêves ce réalisait, et je devais capoter là, en pleine cafétéria? Non! Surtout que deux d'entre eux pouvaient savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait vraiment à l'intérieur de moi. Je respirai un bond coup, tachant de me calmer.

-Ils font un de ces effet, hein? me demanda la brune à coté de moi.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment, murmurai-je en mon intention.

Et elle se mit à jacasser sur eux, me disant le nom de chacun, leur histoire etc. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir que je le savais déjà, par cœur, sur le bout de mes doigts. Je m'accordai la permission de leurs jeter un coup d'œil pendant que Miley papotait sans arrêter. Ils étaient là, les cinq, assis à la table la plus en retrait que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir. Pauvre de moi qui étais dans le milieu de la pièce. Ils regardaient le plateau devant eux sans y toucher, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible quand on savait ce qu'ils étaient. Puis, je m'arrêtai vers Edward qui me regardait avec les sourcils froncés par-dessus ses yeux dorés. Oh! C'est vrai! Il pouvait capter tout ce que je pensais! Je me mordis la lèvre et détourner le regard. Merde, merde, merde. Je m'étais mis dans un de ces pétrins…


End file.
